kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World In Barney's Great Adventure The Movie
Kids World In Barney's Great Adventure The Movie is the Kids World/Barney crossover movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future Plot Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Littlefoot, Bobby Brady, and the rest of the team Meet Cody, his sister Abby, their best friend Marcella, and their baby brother Fig are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. Cody hits a basketball by accident while Abby and Marcella laugh and rub a Barney doll in his face. Cody loses his patience and starts a game of keep-away. He then hides the Barney doll in the shower and it turns into Barney the purple dinosaur. Cody refuses to believe in Barney, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that "real dinosaurs don't talk and real dinosaurs don't laugh." That night, Cody wishes for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn, which is accidentally knocked onto a birdseed truck by Cody and is carted off. Barney hears baby Fig needs a diaper change. Barney and the kids begin their adventure to recover it through a parade. Barney's friend BJ catches it when it almost lands on the ground and breaks. Barney and the gang chase the egg throughout a restaurant, a circus, and fly through the sky on a wooden airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg from a hot air balloon. BJ and Baby Bop arrive just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches. Cody comments that the egg looks like a rainbow. The egg is a koala-like dream maker named Twinken who shows everyone Abby's dream and then Barney's. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Barney's arms. Barney begins to sing "I Love You" followed by everyone else. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him. Trivia * Greg, Marcia, Peter Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Macolm, Mallory, Resse, Renne, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Casper, Wendy, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Clementine, Sarah, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffrey, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Sid, Gabriella, May, Gerald, Lorraine Baker, Henry Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica and Kimberly Baker, Mike Baker, The Little Giants And the gang from Little Giants (Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Ruby Zolteck), Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace films}), Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Sebastian, Scuttle, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Pterano, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Po the Panda, Shifu, The Furious Five (Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, and Viper), The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Tiny Toons, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Tip, Dash, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Garfield, Odie, Spot the Dog, Maya and Miguel, Paco, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Patou, Snipers, Peepers, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Godzilla, Godzooky, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Dr. Grant and his friends, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington and rest of the team will guest star in the movie. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast Category:Barney films